Percy Lies
by DJ everything
Summary: Percy Jackson hates this day with a passion. Paul's English assignment only reminded him why.


**/AN: Merry Christmas! It is past midnight where I live and this is my Christmas present to you readers. So be grateful! Anyway I was watching some videos about domestic violence (AKA: Child abuse). And came across the official music video for "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll, and throughout the entire thing I was thinking of Percy. So I decided to write a songfic using this song. I hope you enjoy this and let it yourself cry. I did. Also I sort of based this fic off of the video. You'll find out how as you read on. And if you watch the video.**

**Here is the video: watch?v=nLh5vbBLpxI **

**The lyrics I got from this website: music/preview/Tzl7tvf7hx4ixbrny62l7n33r54?lyrics=1&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_medium=search&amp;utm_campaign=lyrics **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Alyssa lies.**

**Title: Percy Lies**

**Origin: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Summary: Percy Jackson hates this day with a passion. Paul's English assignment only reminded him why.**

**August 26****th ****(Percy's/Third Person POV)**

Today was not a good day for Percy.

Simple as that. Well not really, the time at school was as ordinary as any other day, but today was bad because…oh forget it you will find out soon enough. Today is the day I figured out what a "living hell" or "hell on earth" was. Or at least in my opinion what it was. I stared down at my desk, trying not to let the tears gather in my eyes.

_"Just last this period. Then you can sob out every memory. Just like every year. Okay? Just last this period. It' a Friday. You can secretly sob all you want after this. Now, pay attention."_

Blinking back tears I looked up and plastered a board façade, covering up any evidence of sadness, just like I always did. My second stepfather Paul (glad he is nothing like the first), and English teacher was giving instructions for today's assignment.

"I thought we could do things a little different. I'll play a song from my computer and you will write a paper about what it means to you. Now, the song is called "Alyssa Lies" by: Jason Michael Carroll."

As the pencils and pens were positioned to be scrawled (not without quiet groaning and protesting of course) he grimaced. He was quite familiar with this song and, unfortunately, had a tight connection with its meaning and lyrics. Percy sucked a breath through his nose as the pain filled music began.

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings_

To be honest I did know someone who I considered a friend before Grover. A nice girl named Lily Hammond. She played with me at the playground near our school in second grade and didn't think I was a freak for understanding fish and horses. Lily thought it was cool. Very cool.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

_I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

I wonder if she knew if I was being hurt or not. Lily was smart, she could have very well tell if something was happening to me at home. If I could call that pigsty of an apartment a home… nope. Can't call it that.

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

Each and every bruise, cut, and scar covered up with clothing and makeup. Lots and lots of makeup. Tears prickled in my eyes, somehow, going unnoticed by me.

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad_

In some twisted way, I guess Luke was right about one thing. The gods are never there for their kids. Where was Hermes when Luke needed him, or Athena with Annabeth, or dad with me? Where was the gods, our parents when we needed them most? Where was dad when mom-when I needed him most.

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do_

Some people saw the bruises and cuts. Some witnessed it firsthand. Did nobody care about somethings like child safely anymore? Well almost everyone.

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

"Nothing anyone would do", huh. The story of my childhood. The only difference this son has with my life is that my three attempts at suicide failed me**(PM me if you want to know what the attempts are. Might make them into a memory fanfic. Maybe.)**. Whereas "Alyssa" suicide succeeded.

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

I didn't notice the tears trailing down my face until the bell rung signaling the end of school. The hallways were littering with high school students and some staff members. All desperate to get out and start the weekend. But I was still glued to my desk, head in hands. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks, leaving tear tracks. Paul strode over towards me. "Are you alright Percy?" he asked me, concern for his stepson, mot a student, layered his voice.

I looked up, winced, but kept me voice calm. "I'm fine. But I'll walk home today. This is not a good day for me. But just me! So don't tell mom! Demigod stuff. Y'a know?" Internally scowling at myself, my gut twisted as he obviously bought it. Curse my years of lying.

A look of understanding passed through his features as he handed me the keys to the school, and his classroom. "Lock up for me, ok sport?" I merely nodded. As he took his leave I couldn't help but mutter.

"There is nothing anyone can, or will do. Because people turn a blind eye to the obvious. Just like you and mom."Buring my face into my arms as I curled into myself the dam broke **(He he he. Dam jokes.)**. Waterworks flew from my eyes and couldn't be stopped.

"Why Paul, why today of all days did you have to pick that song?"

Today, was August 26th, the day mom married Gabriel Ugliano. When said Gabe started to beat me. My life was forever ruined.

Yep. My life sucks.

**/AN: well I'm done. Hope you readers enjoy it. I swear it's like feadding skarks that have been starved almost to death, hunting for any new meat. And us writers here wearing a costume made out of meat, who happens to be swimming in the waters. Reweiws always equals happiness and fanfics. So I'll be hitting the hay. Night. Merry Christmas!**

**Keep writing and rocking,**

**DJ everything**


End file.
